The Riddler's Riot of Riddles
by Silenthunder
Summary: The Riddler is hosting a quiz show to find those who have ready minds. Join in and see if you can impress the Master of Questions! CLOSED
1. Welcome to the Show

It was a good night in Gotham City, thought the Riddler. Or was it? Of course it was – at the moment. There couldn't be a better night to host his rare quiz show. And tonight's contests had been easy to pick – characters with bright minds, witty words and keen perception. But would they be able to impress Riddler? He hoped so, for then he would have an opponent to challenge in the future. Maybe.

The light from the bulb overhead contrasted his green clothing with the shadows as he walked to a small platform in the hovel he currently sheltered in. Music played from a little radio – the theme song for his "show." He turned with a flourish, smiling to reveal perfectly white teeth, speaking as if he were being broadcast on camera.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome once again to The Riddler's Riot of Riddles, a special quiz show where a group of lucky people get to participate in this game of strategy and wit. My only question is" – he narrowed his eyes inquiringly – "will you make it to the end?" He laughed in an unnerving manner, prompting two female thugs to laugh along, and then he continued.

"These special persons have been kind enough to use their time – if time can ever be truly used – to join us here tonight. Without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: the contestants!"

The thugs pushed the contestants forward. They were all gagged, their hands were tied, and their eyes wide. At the Riddler's command, the gags and ropes were removed, and the female henchmen, Query and Echo, ran to block the door, cutting off escape.

"No leaving just yet," the Enigma explained in a cheerful tone. "You are playing, my dears, no question about that. And what can a game be without rules? Nothing, yes? So I'll tell you how to play:

1. There will be a certain number of rounds. Some rounds will have the same riddle for all; others will give you an individual riddle. The riddles may be related to Gotham City or anything else.

2. You have three strikes. If you answer falsely three times, you lose!

3. No looking at comments and no searching on the Internet for the answer.

4. You have the option of three hints to help. Only one can be used on one riddle, not two on one. If I say the hint is denied, it may be that it's easier than you think, and protests will not be allowed.

5. If you wish, there is also a bonus riddle for each round to answer.

6. Each normal answered riddle is one point. Each bonus riddle is worth ten points. Failed riddles give no points. I will keep track of your scores fairly – I won't cheat if you don't!

"Now that you know what to do, would you be so kind as to tell us your names? Oh, and after that, here's the first riddle for all of you:

"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet inside golden treasure is hid. What am I?"

The Riddler smiled again, confident, and peered at the faces of the citizens who had been forced to solve his puzzles.

**AN: Let the game begin! All you need to do is give me your character's name, gender, age and personality, along with the answer, in a review. Good luck!**


	2. Bonus Round 1

One by one, they all answered, "An egg." And one by one he nodded, smiling, as he studied the speakers more closely.

"What's your name, dear?" he asked one of the girls, a young woman with long dark brown hair and black eyes that burned with determination. It pleased him to see that. "Mia Snow. I'm twenty-three."

He turned to the male blue-eyed hostage, probably eighteen or nineteen years old, with short black hair that never could be messed up. Seeing that he was waiting, the teenager explained quietly, "Justin Carter." He seemed to be a person of few words, but the Enigma knew that his brain was most likely always whirling, like his own.

Next was the second girl, also in her twenties, with short light brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Brianna. Brianna Knight." She held his gaze evenly, challenging, unafraid. The Riddler glared back. Soon she would learn to fear, if she acted smart often enough.

The last girl was a surprise. Her red hair paralleled with brown eyes, but he was no freckled orphan, he saw, as she stared at him with a hint of sarcasm and...affection? "I'm Madeline Kelly." Her voice held the slightest touch of Irish.

Chuckling, he spread his arms wide. "Well thank you for joining us!"

"You're welcome," Brianna replied in a tone that was far from grateful.

"Are you FOUR ready FOR the bonus question?"

"Yes," Justin murmured, never blinking.

"Yeah!" Mia exclaimed, her gaze narrowed, ready to think.

"Ready when you are," Madeline answered cheerfully, unnerving him with an unknown feeling among villains.

"Then here we go! This is for all of you: The man who made it doesn't need it; the man who bought it doesn't want it; the man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

**AN: Happy Halloween! And I know that egg riddle was an easy one. This one shouldn't be! Thank you for submitting contestants! Did I portray them correctly? Do you like how they look?**

**To: WritingMagic: You must fill out the form, or else no OC acceptance, sorry. And I cannot use your username.**

**And I wrote a Scarecrow poem, if you want to read it! Perfect for Halloween!**


	3. Round 2

Inwardly, the Riddler frowned as they all answered without hesitation, "A coffin." They didn't seem scared in the least, as he had hoped they would be. Brianna just glared, and Madeline still had the park of interest in her eyes. Justin still stared ice-cold, and Mia's face was bright, readying herself for the next question.

All in all, Riddler was sick of the unchanging personalities. He decided to make it a bit harder...in a personal way.

Disguising his emotions with a smile, he told them they were correct. "And now, these next round will consist of a riddle for each of you, along with the bonus."

Coming down from the small platform, he went until he stood in front of Mia Snow, and leaned forward so she could whisper into her ear. "Here's yours, dear: I can be cracked, I can be made, I can be told, I be played. What am I?" Her brow furrowed, and he silently prayed that she would lose.

Justin's mask of a face never cracked as he was the next to be visited. Riddler was mildly impressed at the boy's courage. "The man who makes it, tells it not. The man who takes it, knows it not. The man who knows it, wants it not. What is it?"

Next was the brat. Knight's face was a mask, but a mask of fury that Riddler had to clamp his hands behind his back to keep from ripping off with a knife. Batman had a face like hers, but that was Batman. To have it from a citizen was irritating beyond words. He murmured the riddle through clenched teeth: "All about, but cannot be seen; can be captured, cannot be held; no throat, but can be heard – what is it?"

He managed to calm himself before he stepped in front of Madeline, and was once again unprepared as she gazed at him with the opposite intention of Brianna – the opposite of hate. His eyes narrowed. He would never like her back, would do his best to ignore her. Hopefully she would get the message before the end of the night. "I'm where yesterday follows today, and tomorrow's in the middle. What am I?"

He headed back to the platform before turning to give them the bonus. "What does man love more than life, Hate more than death and mortal strife? What do the poor have, the rich require, And contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, and all men carry to their graves?"


	4. Round 3

The Riddler was happy. His smile was now genuine. Someone had failed to answer his riddle: Justin Carter. Finally, an example of Nigma's intelligence!

The three females had once again guessed correctly: a joke, the wind, a dictionary, and nothing. Impressive. Even he had to admit it. Mentally. He would never tell them that.

And now he had decided that playtime was over. He wouldn't be giving them child's play anymore.

"I made those ones easy for you, m'dears. A blind man would've easily stumbled onto them! And Justin...I expected more of you!"

They just glared back at him. Even Madeline's eyes were narrowed. Justin didn't reply.

"But now you will see puzzles beyond your knowledge...You will see. For you, Mia: Look at me and a smile can show, a tear on the cheek, a thought that you know, but see me you can't, though my name you know. What am I?

"Justin: What is harder to catch the faster you run?

"Brianna: You hear it speak, though it has a hard tongue, but it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. What is it?"

"And for you, Madeline: In a tunnel of darkness lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back. What is it?"

"And now for the bonus: Lives without a body, hears without ears, speaks without a mouth, to which the air alone gives breath. What is it?"

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, guys and gals! Here's the score so far: Mia – 31, Justin – 21, Brianna – 31, Madeline – 31.**


	5. Round 4

Edward was even happier than before. He didn't even try hiding his glee, which made the hostages frown. When Riddler was happy, it meant you had lost.

"Hahahaha! Oh, you foolish people! Oh, this is a good day! Hahaha!"

"Who lost?" Mia demanded impatiently.

"All of you!"

There was dead silence.

"Well...except Brianna."

The young lady's eyes grew wide, and the other hostages stared at her, impressed. Nigma was not even upset that the brat had made it. Not yet.

"The answers were as follows: Memory, a bell, breath, and a bullet. And the bonus was an echo. Some of you were close, but not close enough!"

His eyes challenged the four as he raised his iron question-mark-shaped cane, and pointed it at them. "Are you ready to admit that I have beaten you?"

"No!" they all shouted. Query and Echo giggled at the absurdity of the captives thinking that they could beat The Enigma.

"Very well. Let us continue. This riddle is for all of you, along with the bonus. Remember, hints can still be asked; but you have a limit of three, and only one question per riddle!

"If I tell you, 'Everything I say is a lie,' am I telling the truth, or am I lying?

"I am like a witch's brew:

I make people do what they don't want to.

At the sound of my voice, you have no choice

But to do what's requested of you.

What am I?"

**Score: Mia – 40, Justin – 21, Brianna – 41, Madeline – 40**


End file.
